Fair-Play MP-70
This page is about how to operate the MP-70 made by Fair-Play. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout 600px Power Up Make sure the controller is plugged in. The on/off switch is on the back of the controller. Setting Time Press the SET button, and enter the correct time using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. Note the digits fill in from left to right. For single digit minutes (like for a 3:00 warmup), you must enter 0, 3, 0, 0. Note the extra zero in front of the three. 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second may be on. It shouldn't affect operation of the controller if it is on. Setting Period Press the PERIOD button, and press +1 or -1. You may also press the same button, and enter a number using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. Running Clock There is a rocker switch labeled IN. When the switch is facing the TIME IN label, the clock runs. When it's in the opposite direction, the clock is stopped. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then the +1 button. Removing Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then the -1 button. Alternatively, you may press the SCORE or SCORE buttons, then enter the score on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Adding a Penalty NOTE: This controller has preset penalty times ONLY. You must go to the setup options to change the penalty times. Please contact your rink directly to find out if/how you should go about doing this. Press the PENALTY or PENALTY buttons. Press one of the preset penalty keys +1, +2, +3, or -1. Then, enter the player's number (required), and press ENTER. Editing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY, then press the CLR button. Enter the player's number, and press ENTER. Enter the new time for the penalty, and press ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY, then press the CLR button. Enter the player's number, press ENTER, and then press ENTER again to clear the penalty. Additional Penalty Information When a penalty is added, the penalty arrow on the scoreboard will illuminate for 12 seconds. Don't worry about this. Only the 2 active penalties will count down, per hockey rules. Shots on Goal Press the S.O.G or S.O.G. keys and press +1, -1 or the correct key on the numeric keypad. If using the numeric keypad, hit ENTER to confirm. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN button. If auto horn is enabled, the auto-horn light will be illuminated. 'PLEASE NOTE: The horn will CONTINUE to sound at the end of a period until the TIME SWITCH is shut OFF. ' Interval Horn To turn the interval horn on or off, press and hold SHIFT and press TIMER ON/OFF. Then, press YES to turn the interval horn on, or NO to turn off. To change the interval horn duration, press TIMER without holding shift. Enter the desired interval on the numeric keypad and press ENTER. While the interval horn is on, an i will be displayed on the middle of the upper line of the LCD screen. Time of Day Mode To enter TOD mode, press SHIFT and T.O.D. simultaneously, then press 4 for yes. Then, to set the clock, press SET. Enter the time, then press ENTER To exit TOD mode, press SHIFT and T.O.D. simultaneously, then press 6 for no. Count Up/Down Downward countdown is set during the sport setup. This means if the controller is set up correctly, it should be set to down. Quick Reset Press SHIFT and GAME, then press 4 for yes. Power Down Flip the power switch on the back to off. Misc. (Any MISC information) Fair-play hockey scoreboards are oddly equipped with both goal and penalty arrows. The goal arrows can be controlled with the GOAL and GOAL When a penalty is added, the penalty arrow on the scoreboard will illuminate for 12 seconds. Other Resources Full Fair-Play MP-70 Manual: http://fair-play.com/manuals/98-0002-29,MP-50_MP-70.pdf